Lost Hearts
by Emfanissa
Summary: Fairy Tail have completely ignored Lucy since Lisanna came back, one day walking to the guild she bumps into Haru, what will happen between the two persons?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay im sorry i haven't updated in a long time. I were busy really busy with school, birthday ( YAY! ) , my new games and stuff like that so here i am back with a new fanfiction!**

**Lucy POV.**

I wake up in my bed. No Natsu, really i am beginng to miss him, coming into my house, sneaking into my bed, he's my best friend, of course i miss him, just as i miss everyone else.

Ever since Lisanna came back nobody sees me, it's like i don't exist...

Maybe i should leave? No! Or... it's not like they will miss me...

Okay i decided, im going to leave soon...

I get out from my bed, grab a few random clothes and head to the shower.

I set the water to cold, i have to train, to become stronger!

Im too weak, im just a damsel in the distress...

I begin to strip, i take a deep breath as i enter the shower.

Im already shivering, pathetic!

Im not worthy to be alive, maybe i should do suicide? All of my pain will be lost then... but i will then be fleeing, that won't make me stronger...

I get out of my shower and get dressed.

I walk towards the quild, taking it slowly, i dont want to meet them.

Im so caught up in my thoughts that i dont see that i bump into someone.

" Sorry i wasn't looking where i was going!" I apologize.

" Then that makes us two!" Says the guy i walked into.

He have green spiky hair, not lime just green. Red eyes. Just that makes him seem dangerous, but the way theres a playful smile on his lips said otherwise.

" Whats your name? " He asks, i find out i were staring at him, i turn red from embarassment.

" Lucy Heartfilia. And you?" i ask.

" Haru. Just Haru! Nice to meet ya Lucy!"

He held out his hand to help me up. I took his hand " Thanks " I let out a small smile.

" So were are you going? " I ask him curiously.

" Im trying to find fairy tail... but i can't seem to find it..." He says looking deep in thought.

" Look i even got myself a map!" he says taking a map out of his bag, i look at it over his shoulder, i let out a small giggle.

" What?" He asks.

" Its * Giggle * Just that * Giggle * You have * Giggle * the map * Giggle * turned upside down!" I tell him just about to die from laughter.

Now he looks like a tomato.

" He he... so do you now where it is?" Haru asks throwing the map away.

The look on my face darkened.

" Yes i do." I say looking angry.

" Did something happen?" He asks. My face becomes milder.

" Yes, they have acted as if im not even existing, ever since Lisanna came back from ' The dead ' " I say still angry.

" You know i thought they were caring but it seems not. I were wondering since i have a past similar to yours, would you maybe want to go with me on an adventure? You dont have to but if yo-" I cut him off with a big bear hug, tears streaming down my face. I look at him with the widest smile ever " Yes! I would Love to!"

**So this is the start... do you like it? If i get just one review then i will continue!**

**Just one pretty please?**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy POV.**

I get away from him and wipe my tears away.

Theres an awkward ( Is that how you spell it? ) silence.

" Haru, i need to tell master that i will be leaving" I say looking at the ground a bit embarassed of my act a while ago.

" Sure, where will i meet up with you?" He asks, grinning widely.

"There" I say pointing at my apartment, a small smile plastered on my face.

I wave, while running down to Fairy Tail.

I slam the doors open.

I run over to the bar " Mira!? MIRA!? Wheres master?!" I ask her panting.

She looks shocked at my sudden outburst but then points at the office.

I yell a thanks and runs up knocking the door and then going through.

I see him behind his desk making papar work, probraly complaints.

" Master i would like to leave the guild" I say with a determined face, not showing any regret.

Really im not regretting my decision and nobody can change that.

His face turns into one of sadness " Why my child? Everyone here loves you!" He says tearing up.

" Apparantly not, i have been forgotten by my best friends and family so i will be leaving" I say my lips forming a thin line.

A single tear escaping.

" I understand. Give me your hand" He says mumbling

I give him my hand, he mumbles some kind od weird spell and my fairy tail mark dissapears.

I thank him and leave the guild meeting up with Haru.

" So where do we go?" I ask him.

" Honestly i have no idea!" He says grinning, i smack him on his head.

" Idiot" I mumble.

I take his hand, and takes him to the train station.

We get a ticket to god-knows-where.

But why did the lady say " Have fun with your boyfriend!" it makes me blush all the time.

**Yay done!**

**Sorry it was small, i will make a big one next chapter.**

**And did you see what i did there?**

**Anyways if i get one more review i will continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haru POV.**

OMG! Why did the sales lady say " Have fun with your boyfriend"

Im so embarassed right now, its just so embarassing, i mean sure she's nice and everything...

**Lucy POV.**

We found a lounge ( Is that what its called? ).

Sitting in an awkward silence.

" Oh shit! I forgot to pack!" I scream, pulling my hair, physically...

" Dont worry you can borrow some money to buy something when we arrive..." Haru said sweat dropping.

" Thank you so much!" I say pulling him into a hug.

Then i realise what i did " Sorry " I mumble.

Sitting back into my seat.

My face flushed a bright red.

" So what are we gonna do? Build a guild? Join one? Or... ehm i ran out of ideas..." Haru says, sitting there awkwardly.

"We should build one... but then we need members, a master, a guild mark, a guildhall, requests and the list goes on..." I say to myself.

Haru lifts his eyebrow " Cant it be a mistress or a mistress and a master?" Haru asks blushing slightly.

Wich i notice and blush slightly " I guess that is possible..." i answer blushing too ( Aww )

We sit there silently.

" This is the last stop all passengers get out!" The train man yelled.

I grab Haru's hand unconsciously and drag him of the train, when we both had our feet on the ground, the train suddenly vanished.

" Okay now thats creepy!" Haru says grinning.

I shake my head and let out a small giggle.

" That seems just like you to make a joke out of a dangerous situation..." I say sighing.

He just grins even wider, i roll my eyes playfully " Come on " I say dragging him with me.

Wait where are we going in when " WE'RE IN A FRICKING FOREST!?" I scream to a tree, i then turn to Haru, shaking him wildly back and forth.

" Calm down Lucy, we'll find a way to survive" Haru says his eyes spinning.

I let go of him.

" I guess, do you have any food with you? I only have a bit of fish..." I say trailing of " And if you wonder why i have fish on me, it's just that a cat named happy likes fish alot and he were a good friend, until he forgot me..." I say beginning to sob, falling into Haru's chest.

He puts his arms around me " Just cry it out. It wont happen again i will protect you" Haru says.

I cry even harder than before, and thats how it goes for about fifteen minutes.

I wipe my tears away " Thanks" I say smiling still with tears falling.

He wipes them away.

Smiling a gently smile, with so much care and love.

I smile back.

" Now now what do we have here? Two love birds? Too bad your in a cursed forest and im the curse! So come here and let me kill you!" A woman stepping out of the shadows, a sadistic smile on her face, wicked eyes and torn flesh, and eyes so black that they pierce into your soul.

Im frozen in terror.

" Lucy get behind me! You are still mentally unstable, you cant fight with a clear mind right now!" Haru says pushing me behind him.

I bite my under lip, i dont want to be the damsel in distress!

But she have such strong magic, i tremble just from being 5 meters near her.

Its probraly better if i just assist Haru from the sidelines.

I see Haru taking a protective stance in front of me preparing his magic.

The creepy lady jumps at him at an incredible speed, pulling a katana out of her chest getting it ready for attack.

She aims for him but he pulls out a knife from his belt and uses it to block her katana.

She smirks and pulls out another katana and slashes at him, he jumps back.

Ready to use his magic " Roar of the water dragon god!" He yells and a gigantic stream of water gets of his mouth, at least three times biggers than Natsu's.

She's taken by surprise and gets hit defences dropped slightly.

" Huh? A water dragon god? Interesting!" Her smirk deepens.

And gets ready for another attack...

**A cliffhanger!**

**Okay this is my first time descriping a battle scene so how was it?**

**Se ya later!**

**Hopefully...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time ~**

" Huh? A water dragon god? Interesting!" Her smirk deepens

And gets ready for another attack...

**Present ~**

" Roar of the fire dragon god!" She screams huge flames comes out of her mouth bigger than Haru's

' No, Haru...don't hurt yourself by protecting me...'

the smoke cleared and Haru still stands, but only barely ' No Haru don't! '

I try to scream but my throat is completely dry, so no sound came out, tears falling down my cheeks.

' So i will always just be the damsel in distress saved by others' i thought saddened that i can't protect the ones i love...

' So i love him? Makes sense. He was there for me when i needed him. And we will die without me saying that i love him...'

I smile sadly, fate sure is cruel don't you think?

Haru stands swaying just barely conscious.

The Creepy Lady laughing cruelly, i glare at her with all my force.

" Oh, i see! You loved him! But now that he's dying you never got to tell! Fate sure is cruel right?"

She asks grinning, but suddenly her smile stops and she clutches her head, rolling around on the ground screaming.

' What's happening?' i ask myself, getting up subconsciously.

" Lucy let me help you until you have learned the teqhnique yourself! Let me use your body for a small time, so i can save you and Haru!" a gentle voice asks inside my head, it is small barely strong enough to be heard.

I nod, then suddenly light engulfs my body and i feel that im going out of my own body, and see another soul come in. With angel wings and long white hair.

" Thou demon who possesed this pure soul, i demand you to vanish and return to your home!" She chants with such a demanding voice.

Black comes out of the body, screaming and cursing, it is hit by the sunlight and vanishes.

Left is a girl with long purple hair that ends in waves, and pale skin, bruised and bloodied.

The angel comes out of my body " See you again, Lucy..." She smiles as i get into my body again.

I feel weak in my knees, and force myself to stand up, i take Virgo's key out.

" Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" I chant and Virgo pops out " Treat that girls wounds and bring some medical treatment!" I say in a hurry.

Virgo nods and vanishes, i quickly run over to Haru.

" Haru! Haru! Are you okay? Come on wake up!" I shake him back and forth.

" Don't leave me..." I whimper, crying.

" Shh. Don't cry! I won't be leaving..." Haru says weakly smiling up at me.

I let out a sigh of relief, and pull him into a gently hug " Than goodness, you are alright" I say smiling.

" I will be treating your wounds now. So sit still, not like you can move much..." I say muttering the last part.

I begin cleaning the large wound on his stomach, carefull not to hurt him.

Then wrapping bandages on him and cleaning his other wounds.

I look at Virgo and smile " Can you please get a tent from the spirit world, a big one? And some clothes, some for the unconscious girl please? And set it up." I ask her, she vanishes and comes back with a tent and a big bag of clothes, she sets the bag down and begin setting the tent up, when she is done she asks " Punishment?" With hope shining in her eyes. I sweatdrop and shook my head, she went back to the spirit world and i carried Haru and the girl inside the tent and snuggled closer to Haru as i fell asleep.

**Done! **

**Oh and with each review i will update a chapter!**

**Just if youu were wondering, wich i don't think you were but just in case!**

**Bye ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haru POV.**

I wake up, feeling someone in my arms.

I open my eyes to see Lucy sleeping in my arms, with a smile on her beautiful face.

Wait... did i just say on her beautiful face? I think i did! I have fallen for you Lucy Heartfilia...

I blush at the thought.

I try to get up, but feel en immense pain, in my chest mainly.

Oh yeah, we got into a fight yesterday with The Creepy Lady.

I remember getting beaten up pretty badly, then Lucy saved me, but it didn't look like her, the eyes weren't the same.

I guess i will just ask her when she awakes.

**Lucy POV.**

I wake up as i feel Haru moving.

Then he gets still again, oh yeah he were badly hurt... wait?

My eyes immediatly shot open as i sat up, surprising Haru.

" Good morning Lucy!" Haru says grinning, a small blush on his cheeks.

I then realize the posistion we were in, a minute ago.

Then i blush too, causing him to blush a bit more.

" So ehmm, what should we do today?" Haru asks.

" What!? WE shouldnt do anything, cause you better just stay here in bed and heal up!" I snap at him.

Scaring him " Sorry Ma'am!" Haru say trying to bow down to me but immediatly fell back down in bed.

I begin attacking and scolding him about that he should stay still and dont move unless death is near.

" Yes..." He mutters.

" Good, im going out to prepare some food, its going to be soup !" I say smiling as i left the tent.

' Well i shouldnt keep him waiting ' I think to myself and with a smile on my face i go out to find some water ' Oh yeah that poor girl that attacked us needs loads of nutrints ( is that how you spell it?).

I begin making a fire, and finding a pot, then pouring water into it.

Then i begin cutting the vagtables: carrots, leeks, onions, tomatos and noodles ( Yes yes im a fan of noodles!)

Putting them in there.

And, while its cooking i begin thinking about what we should do after Haru healed up...

We should find a place to get money but... not somewhere like Fairy Tail...

I dont want to get hurt again. God now i sound so selfish, but i guess i am just little selfish Lucy, huh?

" Hey do you smell that? It seems like that somebody's cooking! Lets check it out im hungry!" A voice sounded inside the forest.

I begin panicking, i mean who wouldnt when somebody randomly comes and expects to be fed?

I try to look calm and relaxed, stirring the soup.

And out of the forest comes...

Somebody with blond hair and somebody with black hair... and two exceeds? OMG their so cute!

" Hello good lady thanks for feeding us!" The blond haired said as he took a bowl out from nothing.

An angry mark replaced my calm facade.

" You! I didnt invite you to eat here!" I scream at him.

" Calm down, and just so you know it im the great Sting Eucliffe!" He says almost bursting with pride.

" Excuse me, but who is Sting Eucliffe?" I ask the black haired male.

" Sting is my partner" He answers like its logic for newborns.

" Anyways you cant eat the soup its for my injured friends" I say fake tearing up.

Sting begin getting a look of guilt " Okay, just be happy that the great Sting Eucliffe has a good heart!" he exclaims.

Ha! Worked, but hey i said the truth soo nothing to be guilty about!

**Okay i didnt know what some to write.**

**1 down 2 to go!**

**See ya!**


End file.
